<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白玉‧黑玉 by joyce_wisady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398526">白玉‧黑玉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady'>joyce_wisady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X JAPAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>〈他們的反攻危機〉系列<br/>〈料理老師〉續篇<br/>時間：激情交往中的2019年</p><p>「你再來教我做料理嘛！」<br/>「我有個更好的主意，」TOSHI笑說，「我們來玩個好玩的遊戲。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 白玉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>時間：激情交往中的2019年</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>【YOSHIKI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你再來教我做料理嘛！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我有個更好的主意，」TOSHI笑說，「我們來玩個好玩的遊戲。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI拿出了兩個細長的玻璃杯，裡頭放了許多泡在蜂蜜水裡的迷你白玉，每顆大約小指甲大小，另外還放了幾個環狀性愛道具在沙發桌上，開始說明遊戲規則。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>遊戲是全裸進行的，一人含一顆白玉，他的是中心乳白外圍半透明的原味白玉，TOSHI的是中心烏黑外圍淺褐的黑糖白玉，兩人顏色不同，作為區別。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>先用嘴搶到對方嘴裡白玉的人獲勝，搶到後吞下去或吐出來都行，但白玉離開嘴前遊戲都不算結束。此外，遊戲過程中誰也不許吞下或弄掉自己顏色的白玉，否則就得讓對方在自己的分身上套環，位置任對方決定，每吞一顆或掉一顆就加一個環，直到認輸。搶的過程中手不能伸進嘴裡，但可以任意愛撫，遊戲結束前都不能插入。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而贏的人，今晚當攻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他聽了規則覺得興致勃勃，但一將白玉含進嘴裡他就開始覺得這個遊戲似乎有哪裡不對勁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>因為光是在嘴裡含著白玉就很情色了，白玉軟糊糊的，尤其壓到舌下在任其彈上來的瞬間，還有卡在上唇內側和齒間時也淫穢得不行⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他一面舔著白玉一面想，舔著舔著才發覺下身已經硬了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得這遊戲一點也不公平，TOSHI拿來的白玉是泡在蜂蜜水裡的，蜂蜜水本來就是TOSHI的味道，TOSHI每天喝鐵定習以為常，但對他來說那是接吻才會嚐到的味道，怎麼可能不興奮。何況他平常不吃澱粉，叫他含一顆澱粉在嘴裡根本是無盡挑逗，在這樣的情況下怎麼有辦法專注搶對方的白玉呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「準備好了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗯。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「開始！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他劈頭就先攻，但TOSHI不知道把白玉藏哪裡去了，他翻遍了TOSHI嘴裡也沒碰著，倒是TOSHI的舌頭從頭到尾就會挑釁他，先是輕輕搧著，然後纏過來，然後搔刮著上方硬顎處，他癢得不行，連忙一閃，TOSHI緊接著往他藏白玉的位置攻去，他趕緊用舌頭抵，但推擠的過程中一直滑開，口水好濕，不斷從兩人口中溢出，還滴到了他的下腹，然後TOSHI的手忽然握住了他的分身。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「唔！」他抽了一下，一個滑順的感覺流經他的喉嚨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你吞了吧？我沒找到，來，誠實張嘴。」TOSHI說，對他勾勾手指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「套就套！」他哼道，憤憤拿起杯子再吸一顆白玉起來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI開心地拿起一只環，在他眼前秀一圈，然後推進他的分身。那東西比想像中得緊，也比平常TOSHI愛堵他前端開口的感覺更深入、更不適，他不禁皺眉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>遊戲繼續。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他對自己的手上功夫很有信心，絕對可以弄到TOSHI分神得沒力氣搶他白玉，但TOSHI的嘴上功夫卻一再讓他的手亂了套。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>連吞了三顆後，他越來越生氣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那個環不寬，但TOSHI套的時候都不套在一起，中間留了不大不小正好比手指窄一點點的間隔，導致能夠撫弄的範圍變小了，讓他更加焦躁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他不否認TOSHI功夫了得，但那得意的嘴臉他看了就火大。這會兒TOSHI竟炫耀似地把白玉從右半邊兩顆尖牙的三角縫中推出來，沿著兩片薄唇若隱若現地滑過半周，又從另一邊虎牙旁的縫隙吸進去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他看了好生氣，舔了舔自己的牙齒，一舔就知道這招學不來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>當年為什麼要去整牙！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然後TOSHI又秀起了新招，一吸一吐著白玉，噗嚕噗嚕的吸吮聲情色得不行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>又一次看見TOSHI亮出白玉，他忙堵上嘴去搶，正開心地發覺黑糖白玉從TOSHI嘴裡滑進來時，後面TOSHI火熱的舌也緊跟上來，還發出了一聲讓人全身發軟的哼聲，手指更往他的乳頭一夾，他一激動結果兩顆白玉都給搶了回去。TOSHI咕嚕一聲吞下，遊戲結束。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「再一次！」他兩個拳頭敲著沙拉坐墊叫道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「再玩？再玩你明天早上也得給我一次，還是你今天晚上就要讓我做兩次？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「隨便你啦！反正再來！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但他又怎麼贏得過每天少不了一客甜點的TOSHI呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這次他沒再吞掉自己的白玉，但第二局還是輸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>儘管身體已經來到了臨界，他還是要求了第三局，下腹越燒越熱，腿越發痠軟，惱火程度自然也是不減反增。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>意外吞下今天的第四顆白玉後，他終於受不了了，也不等TOSHI拿環，他一手把人推開，抄起裝白玉的杯子直接把分身捅了進去，柔嫩的迷你軟球體瞬間包覆他飽脹的慾望。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>啊啊⋯⋯好舒服、好舒服⋯⋯蜂蜜水的滑潤加上白玉的彈性，以及每顆球體的間隙⋯⋯這遊戲打從一開始就應該要這樣玩才對呀！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他激烈滑動著杯子，蜂蜜水和白玉不時從杯口灑出，就連灑出來的部分流過陰囊的感覺都好棒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你犯規。」TOSHI的視線品嚐似地從下身移上他的臉，笑著把杯子抽走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我不玩了啦！你讓我弄那個⋯⋯」他伸手去搶另一杯，但TOSHI搶在他之前把另一杯推倒了，他氣得直跺腳。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這時TOSHI離開沙發單膝跪地，用嘴巴代替杯子，舔拭起沾在他分身上的蜂蜜水來，唔呣唔呣地含、啵啾啵啾地吻、噗哩噗哩地吸，一臉非常好吃的表情。接著舌頭終於來到三環間的縫隙，嗒啦嗒啦地掃動起他欲求不滿的部分。他的腰軟了下去，向後癱倒在沙發裡，屁股也滑出了沙發邊緣，他抬起顫抖的一隻手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「環、拿掉那些環⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI用兩隻手指夾住其中一個環，把它推到另一個環旁邊，然後再重複一次，現在三個環緊貼在一起了，TOSHI伸手過來照顧他剛才一直缺乏愛撫的根部。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得自己急需噴發，但熱度全堵在那三個環的位置，TOSHI的按壓只是讓急流更加洶湧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「環拿掉⋯⋯拿⋯⋯TOSHI⋯⋯TOSHI⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他的下半身不住抖動著，忍不住伸手去推那三個環，但TOSHI的嘴巴堵在前方，雖然頭部被舔得很舒服，但他真的需要釋放⋯⋯非常需要⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一陣陣的快感讓他眼前不斷閃黑，他踮起腳尖，腦袋往沙發背上一頂再頂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>TOSHI終於移開嘴，替他抽掉那三個環，他猛地一個挺身，臀部緊收成兩團硬塊，分身擦過TOSHI的臉頰，乳白色液體激射而出，沾了好一些在TOSHI頰邊。但他仍無法抑制地不斷挺腰，隨著分身的甩動液體四處噴灑，在TOSHI的鼻頭上留下一滴、眼皮上留下一滴、乳頭邊留下一滴⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>待他終於停歇癱倒，TOSHI輕輕舔去殘留在出口的最後一滴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不過高潮之後，等著他的是三輪激烈性愛。站著一次、躺著一次，到了第三次TOSHI居然說累了，躺在床上要他自己騎上去⋯⋯他男子漢大丈夫願賭服輸，肌肉再痠還是咬著牙奉陪到底。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>隔天中午道別時，TOSHI一臉很溫柔地提醒他這幾天多喝水、吃營養一點，彷彿這一切不是自己造成的，他看得哭笑不得。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下午他必須要助理攙扶才爬得上私人飛機的樓梯，飛行過程中每次去洗手間也都必須依次扶著椅背才能走到。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>回到洛城後，連續三天他幾乎是趴在辦公桌上工作的，還因此不得不推掉和曼森的聚餐。錄音師問他要不要去看醫生，被他擺手拒絕了，畢竟他們潤滑做得徹底，身上並沒有傷口，就只是純粹的肌肉痠痛以及縱慾過度的脫力而已。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>何況他已經⋯⋯不，他永遠都是十八歲！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>第四天他照常開車去錄音室，等紅燈的時候看見了街邊有間手搖杯店，招牌上畫著和迷你白玉一樣的小球體，他索性停下來買了一杯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那天起，他每天都要助理準備一杯給他，作曲時含一顆練、編修演唱會影像時含一顆練、練琴練鼓時也含一顆練，直到他打BPM170以上的鼓也能含一顆不會出差錯時，他終於又接到了要回日本的工作——他當然不會忘記要抽空去TOSHI家雪恥。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這天，他抬頭挺胸按下電鈴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 黑玉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>【TOSHI】</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他覺得自己真是個天才，不過就是從台灣歌迷那裡收到了一個盒粉圓做的糕點，吃著吃著就想出了這麼棒的一個遊戲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI的舌頭向來沒他靈光，這遊戲怎麼想他都穩贏，所以他才放膽開出「贏者為攻」的獎賞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>原本他只打算把這遊戲當前戲玩玩而已，沒想到YOSHIKI居然不服輸，再邀戰了兩局，又因為隔天就要搭機回洛城了所以硬要他當天把獎賞做完。理由是他們差不多每次見面都會做，所以欠到下次就沒有意義了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這⋯⋯是沒錯，但連做三次⋯⋯要知道他可不是三十五，是五十三啊！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而且第一次領獎時因為先前YOSHIKI硬要戰三局把前戲拉得太長，還讓他目睹了那麼激烈的高潮，他興奮過頭不小心就把YOSHIKI扔牆上站著做了，沒往後頭留體力，所以第二次做完他倒在床上直接喊棄權。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但YOSHIKI可沒讓他棄權，即便他已經宣告自己動不，YOSHIKI仍然爬上來自己做完了。那大概是他第一次幾乎一動也不動地享受YOSHIKI的服務，而YOSHIKI多半也累了，只想早點完事，難能可貴地一句抗議也沒有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>三次高潮之後，他們沒人洗澡、沒人餵喵太郎，也沒人管客廳滿沙發、滿地的白玉和蜂蜜水，就這麼直接睡到了隔天中午。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所幸聰明好犬喵太郎有了上次吃生米拉肚子的經驗，這次連舔都沒去舔那些白玉一下，至少事後他在蜂蜜水痕裡是沒檢查出腳印。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI離開後，他渾身顫抖著洗完澡、擦了地板，然後再也沒力氣處理髒掉的床單和沙發，就這麼趴在另一張乾淨的沙發上寫部落格、剪片、看推特、發IG過完了那天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>睡前他特地多設了三個鬧鐘，但隔天還是在經紀人打來的第六通電話才全身痠痛地醒過來，節目錄影勉強趕上了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那天經常一起錄影的一米八雙性戀帥哥卡蘇萊薩也在，看他一喊卡就往桌上趴忍不住上前關心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI桑，你還好嗎？看起來很累的樣子。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YOSHIKI前天來過⋯⋯玩了三次。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>這個回答換來了三十五歲肌肉壯漢無情的捧腹大笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以當過一陣子後，YOSHIKI一臉勝券在握地出現在他家門口時，要不是喵太郎撲了上去兩腳在門檻前、兩腳在門檻後，他真的會一把關上那扇門。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他真是太天才了，怎麼就挖了一個這麼深的坑給自己跳呢？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我們再來玩那個白玉遊戲吧！」果不其然，YOSHIKI如是說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「做、做料理也挺好的呀⋯⋯」他弱弱地說，連微笑的嘴角都在顫抖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我已經買來了，玩吧玩吧！」YOSHIKI把手上的提袋拎高，一黑一白的兩杯白玉蜂蜜水在他眼前閃爍著不祥的光芒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI的舌頭變靈敏了，他實在不得不佩服這個學習力。這世上所有的事情，他覺得自己大概就只有唱歌、日語、生活技能和常識能贏YOSHIKI而已。其他的，YOSHIKI只要發奮圖強，就能一下子超越他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>雖然嘴上功夫還是差他一截啦！只是今天⋯⋯</p>
</div><div>
  <p>仔細一想，他覺得這遊戲對他來說不太公平，因為每一次YOSHIKI都是突如其來地造訪，他從來沒個心理準備，有的時候，像今天，就會遇上他正巧好一陣子沒有自我抒發的日子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>慾火昭彰的時候，人就沒辦法專注，即便是高手也有虎落平陽的一天⋯⋯啊，算了，這都是自我開脫，反正那場遊戲他是栽了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p>吞⋯⋯吞下去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那瞬間他震驚得全身都失去了感覺，像浮在外太空一樣，連呼吸都忘了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「TOSHI⋯⋯？」YOSHIKI意亂情迷地看著他幾秒，然後才終發現，「你吞了？你吞了！你吞了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下身早就脹得不行，本來打算速速把這一局收尾就要來領獎賞了，沒想到竟然在這個節骨眼失足。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI費了好大一番功夫才把環套進他的分身上，套的時候還溢出好多液體來。套上環後，他覺得渾身不對勁，腿也使不上力來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然而遊戲繼續。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他還沒從懊惱中恢復，動作不禁僵硬起來，他移動了一下右腿想舒緩神經，沒想到下身傳來感覺讓他一陣痙攣，嘴巴呆了一下子，白玉便被YOSHIKI搶走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI立刻把兩顆白玉吐出來，高舉雙手大喊：「搶到了！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他頓時覺得眼前一片黑暗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一串黑白跑馬燈嗒啦嗒啦地閃過他的腦海，YOSHIKI砸咖哩的樣子、YOSHIKI翻桌的樣子、YOSHIKI掀床的樣子、YOSHIKI打鼓的樣子、YOSHIKI砸鼓的樣子、YOSHIKI砸錄音室的樣子⋯⋯跑馬燈漸漸變得血紅一片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>趁著YOSHIKI還沉浸在狂喜中，他立刻收起膝蓋，一秒跳起來，先逃再說。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「別跑！」YOSHIKI自然二話不說追上來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他逃進房間，還沒來得及反鎖就被YOSHIKI踹開，他只好往床上躲，抖開棉被擋在身體前方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI一臉得意地笑著跳上床來，分身跟著上下晃動著。他盯著那根他無數次玩弄鼓掌之中的東西，第一次覺得這麼害怕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不要、不要⋯⋯我不要⋯⋯」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他縮進棉被裡，本來在床上午休的喵太郎被他們弄醒，一臉開心地搖著尾巴過來湊熱鬧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「哇啊！喵太郎、喵太郎！喵太郎救命，快保護爸爸！」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他把喵太郎抱起來放到他跟YOSHIKI之間，但YOSHIKI卻抱起喵太郎，一臉魅惑地邪笑，「我現在跟喵太郎可是好朋友呢！對不對？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「嗚嗚⋯⋯」他看著YOSHIKI放下喵太郎，從棉被上方手腳並用地爬了過來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他還想往後退，但背部早已沒有空間，於是他等YOSHIKI把重心放到他的身上的那瞬間兩腳一掀，棉被一翻，把YOSHIKI翻到旁邊，再用棉被捲起來，雙腿跨坐上去，雙臂圈住對方肩膀。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>顧及到YOSHIKI的傷，他畢竟還是不忍心把人翻到床下去，但就是這麼一瞬的婦人之仁，讓YOSHIKI有了可乘之機。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>四十年的打架資歷可不是開玩笑的，YOSHIKI只伸出一隻手臂往他的頭髮一揪，腿俐落一轉，兩人便瞬間上下顛倒，棉被也散了開來，YOSHIKI一腳踢掉棉被，壓在他身上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>另一方面，喵太郎眼見主人無力回天，早已默默退出戰場，到門外蹲著，期盼凱旋的那一位出來時會記得給牠點心吃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「男子漢大丈夫願賭服輸，你就聽話吧！」YOSHIKI王者一般意氣風發地笑道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他本來縮著身子背對YOSHIKI，忽地驚覺這個姿勢太危險，立即轉回正面，膝蓋和手掌全擋在前方。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但YOSHIKI不費吹灰之力便扳開了他的雙腿，膝蓋硬是卡了進來，肌肉鼓起的手臂緊接著往他耳際貼來，手肘撐在牆上，粗大的分身越靠越近。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「YO醬⋯⋯YO⋯⋯」他覺得喉嚨好緊，過度焦慮使得嗓子背叛了他，平時拿手的本事完全發揮不出來。別說是讓YOSHIKI酥軟的聲音了，他幾乎連聲音都快發不出來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>YOSHIKI的分身抵上了他的後庭。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他掙扎著無法決定要不要提醒YOSHIKI去拿床頭唾手可得的潤滑液，他不想被進，但要是不用，接下來只怕要被撕裂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>大概是因為進不去於是想讓他放鬆，YOSHIKI吻了上來。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>嘴唇接觸的瞬間，熟悉的感覺回來了，他放膽駕馭起YOSHIKI的嘴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那個吻，很長、很長，太長了，長到了只有歌手的肺活量才熬得過去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>抵在他身下的硬物滑開了，頰邊肌肉鼓起的臂膀也鬆了，YOSHIKI漸漸軟倒在他胸前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他伸手拿掉套著自己分身的環，興奮感與活力不斷湧出，然後他讓兩人再一次上下顛倒，將分身挺入比環還要更刺激的甬道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>（全文完）</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>